


Cut The Shit

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You call Theo out after he ditches you a few nights prior





	Cut The Shit

Your room is dark besides the small light your phone was letting off while you caught up on a digital version of your favorite book. It's comfortable and blankets covered just below your torse while your head rested against your headrest, your eyes becoming droopy with the impending sleep.

Out of nowhere, you were snapped from your trance as your window creaked open and someone stumbled through, crashing onto the floor. You let out a scream and threw the closest thing at him.

"A pillow?" Your heart immediately calmed as you heard the familiar voice of Theo.

"It's past midnight, you just scared the shit out of me. What was I supposed to do? Throw my phone?" You quickly retort before reaching to your nightstand and turning on the light.

"Maybe keep something beside your bed." Theo shrugs as he stands up.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" You lock your phone and sit cross-legged, leaning your elbows on your knees.

"Not allowed to stop by?" Theo smirks, showing one of his canines with the crooked smile.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." You hold your voice steady, not wanting to deal with Theo.

"Come on, you still mad?" Theo lets out a soft chuckle as he moves towards you. You watch him with narrowed eyes, not bothering to answer his question. "You're overreacting." He rolls his eyes, sitting beside you which only makes you scoot away from him.

"Why did you leave?" Your voice softens as you eye him.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Isn't that I'm supposed to do about banging you?" He quirks a brow with a soft snicker.

"God, would you cut the shit for two seconds." You feel yourself growing more and more irritated with every passing second.

Theo was always really good at keeping things to himself. He only revealed what he wanted. His poker face was rock solid but you weren't stupid. He did little things while around you that gave you clues to suggest it was more than a friends with benefits situation the two of you had going on. On nights where it was cold, he always made sure you grabbed a jacket and would end up giving you his later on because he didn't want you getting sick. Before coming over, he'd almost always make sure you'd eaten first and if not, he'd pick something up for you. When a guy would even look at you with flirting eyes, Theo was quick to point out some petty flaw. You caught on very quick but Theo thought he was fooling you.

"What are you on now?" He leans back on one of his hands, edging himself closer to you.

"I know you care about me, so why don't you just admit it?"

"I'd care about you a lot more if you'd just drop this shit." He shrugs but his usual smug smile doesn't leave his fac.e

"Get out." You shake your head as you clench your jaw.

"Aw, come on, y/n." Theo's smooth voice tries to persuade you to let him stay. "You don't really want me to go." He moves himself closer to you, you backing as far away as possible without falling off your bed.

"No, I do until you stop fucking around."

"Isn't that we're doing?" He brows wiggle and it's taking every ounce of you not to smack him.

"Go fuck yourself." You snarl, staring him down.

"Well, that's not any fun." His eyes flicker with lust, glancing from your lips to your eyes.

" _Theo_." You warn but he ignores you.

He crashes his lips against yours making your heart skip a beat and your breath becomes hitched your throat. It caught you off guard and every time Theo kissed you, it was like your entire world would revolve around him. But, you quickly snapped out of it and shoved him away.

"Seriously?" His voice becomes annoyed and angered with the shove. "Look, I've left plenty of damn times right after screwing. So, what the hell is up your ass?"

"That's not even why I'm mad!" You scream, flailing your arms in front of you with wide eyes.

"Why the fuck are you mad then?" Theo yells back.

"Because!" You scream but your voice immediately comes back down as your face softens. "I like you." You shrug with confidence knowing the response Theo is going to have.

"Don't start that bullshit." His face twists with disgust as he looks away from you.

"Ha!" You let out a harsh laugh. "Exactly." You shake your head with the lick of your lips. "Why can't you just someone care about you?" Your face drops with the question you'd been wanting to ask for weeks.

"Why can't you just let shit be? You have to know everything like it's your birthright." Theo comes back with stone cold eyes as he stands from the bed.

"Hell no." You swiftly get up and yank his wrist once he goes for the window again. "You don't get to walk away until you give me a fucking answer."

"Oh, now you want me to stay?" Theo stares down at you, pulling his wrist from your grip. "Reality check, y/n, I don't fucking care."

You roll your eyes with the shake of your head. "That why you always check on me?" You meet his stare, not even close to being intimated by him. "That why you wanna know why I'm mad at you? Because,  _reality check_ ," You quote him. "you only do those things if you care." Theo's jaw just clenches as he looks away, rubbing his hand across his jaw as if that were going to cool his boiling blood. "So, why don't you just admit you give a shit and tell me why you won't let anyone give a shit about you."

"You wanna know what happens when people give a shit?" His eyes lock with yours again.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I just asked." Sarcasm drenches your words.

"Because people die and people do things that they can't take back and it's just shitty, alright?"

"So, because shitty things happen, you'd rather skip out on the whole caring about people that mean something? And being a prick to them so maybe they stop caring about you?" You squint your eyes with your heart aching for Theo.

"When I care," He grits his teeth, something he always does when he's about to admit something he doesn't really want to. "bad things happen to them. And if I care, then they care about me."

"Dread Doctors really fucked you up." You nod as your brows raise quickly and come right back down. "Okay, well, I care about you and I like you more than just a friend so you gotta suck it up cause I'm not gonna stop anytime soon." You cross arms but a playful smirk tugs at your lips. Right then and there you decided you were going to figure out exactly how to make Theo realize caring about people and allowing people to care about him is a far better way of living, even if it took you years. You were going to do it.

"Don't tell me what to do." Theo's face lightens just slightly as he notices you lightened expression, realizing you were going to drop the conversation.

"What're you gonna do about it?" You lick your lips, your playful smirk being replaced with a teasing one. But the teasing look doesn't last long before you start laughing, something you can't help but do after fighting with Theo.

Theo looks away for a second but turns back quickly, biting his bottom lip. "Look at me like that again and I might have to strip you."

"I might let you." You scrunch your nose and turn on your heels to walk back to your bed.

Theo gawks after you as his tongue glides across his teeth. He quickly moves from behind you and wraps his arms around your waist causing you to squeal in response. He nibs at your neck as you lean against him.

His raspy voice hits your ears. "You asked for it."


End file.
